Previously, a related art mobile communication terminal could not simultaneously execute several certain tasks (i.e. perform multitasking) due to technical problems. For example, the related art mobile communication terminal could not utilize an Internet service to download a program during a call. Moreover, the related art mobile communication terminal could not play a game on a screen during a call while using an earphone. Accordingly, the related art mobile communication terminal only displayed on a screen an operation (service) currently used by a user.
However, a recent mobile communication terminal has been developed such that all services provided thereon can be simultaneously operated. Thus, when a user wishes to execute a multitasking function, all tasks in operation must be displayed. Accordingly, a mobile communication terminal for supporting the multitasking function has been presented.
However, the related art mobile communication terminal for supporting the multitasking function has many problems. Specifically, when a display conversion is executed from a first display to a second display, such as during a closing operation of a folder type mobile communication terminal, under a state that part or all of the tasks being executed are displayed on the first display of the mobile communication terminal, the tasks displayed on the first display are not completed. Furthermore, when a display conversion from the second display to the first display is executed, such as during an opening operation of a folder type mobile communication terminal, the tasks previously displayed on the first display prior to the display conversion are not re-displayed on the first display. Accordingly, the user has to re-execute the tasks previously displayed.